lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Leos
Leos (Lee-OSE) is a clone of Goku created by a mysterious doctor. When he was discovered, lacking memories and possesing dangerous and powerful fighting capacity, Ren took on a brotherly role. He is quite strong, and fights alongside Ren and Goku . History Leos was discovered by Goku and Ren when they were sparring in a canyon. The boy was wondering aimlessly, until he saw Goku. Then, he attacked, unleashing several Ki Barrage attacks. Goku and Ren were surprised, and quickly subdued the inexperienced fighter. Back at the Lookout, the rest of the team had a look at the boy. He appeared a lot like Gohan, but with a few differences. When the boy awoke, he had no recollection of the battle. Ren and Goku did their best to explain, but they had no idea where the boy came from (He was later evealed to be a clone of Goku). Piccolo decided to give the rather unprepared boy a Namekian Gi, and proceeded to do so. Ren and Goku invited the boy to train, as he could very well be a valuable addition to the team. When they were training, Goku noticed a strange resembelence to Gohan in the child. As the training progressed, Ren had a startling realization: That the boy was a clone of Goku. Nothing else made since, if you compared the fighting style, appearance, etc. of the boy. The boy later recalled his name, at the very least: Leos. Thinking that Ren would be a good brother figure to Leos, Goku spoke to Ren about taking Leos home with him. Ren agreed, willing to train the boy. During their training, Leos reached SSJ, SSJ2, and SSJ3. Ultima Super Saiyan During their training, something miraculous happened. After Ren demonstrated USSJ, Leos was able to copy it flawlessly. This allowed him to use the same abilities, and was a major addition to his power. Tenka'ichi Budokai Leos, under suggestion by Ren, decided to compete in the Tenka'ichi Budokai. In the first round, he had the misfortune of going up against Goku. Goku started off in base form, not knowing of Leos's advancements in combat. Leos, however, went USSJ immeadiately, firing off several Ki blasts. Leos countered by delivering a strong kick to Goku's abdomen, damag ing him. Goku fired off a Kamehameha wave, which narrowly missed Leos's arm. Leos fought back, unleashing a Ki Barrage that narrowly missed Goku. Goku punched Leos in the gut several times. Leos responded by punching Goku in the face, knocking Goku back. Goku ascended to SSJ3, surprising Leos. Summoning all of his Ki, Leos unleashed a powerful Kamehameha. The attack surprised Goku, and knocked him backwards. Tiring of the battle, Goku ended it with a punch thaat knocked Leos unconscious. Super Saiyan 3 Transformation After the Tenka'ichi Budokai, Leos asked Ren to teach him the SSJ3 transformation. Ren agreed, but it took a month before Leos got even close. It was on the last day of the month that Leos, enraged, was able to transcend SSJ2 and go SSJ3. He an Ren battled in these forms for hours, until Leos had complete control of the form. Goku soon arrived, and asked if Leos and Ren would spar with him. Goku powered up to SSJ3, and the match commenced. Leos and Ren both delivered powerful blows, and eventually won out. Kios Saga When the rest of the Z Fighters were investigatiing the presence, Leos was training with Vegeta in the mountains. This resulted in a colossal battle. (Will be written later) Fusion Drive Leos, like Ren, was taught the Fusion Drive technique. This technique allows him to be surrounded in an energy that whoever he makes physical contact with next will fuse with him, with effects similar to the Fusion Dance. However, the instigator of Fusion Drive will have a larger effect on the voice and mind of the fusion. The technique was taught to Leos by Ren when they were taining in the mountains, which Leos was excited to learn. After much trial and error, Leos achieved it. Transformations *'SSJ-'(Super Saiyan, multiplies base power by 100x) *'SJJ2-'(Super Saiyan 2, multiplies base power by 500x) *'SSJ3-'(Super Saiyan 3, multiplies base power 2,000x) *'USSJ-'(Ultima Super Saiyan, multiplies base power 10,000x) Abilities and Attacks *'Ki Sense' *'Ki Blast' *'Ki Barrage' *'Kamehameha:'Up to 1,000,000x Kamehameha. *'Duragon Kyanon:'Twin Ki blasts that complement each other, can be fired in any direction. *'Spirit Bomb' *'Saiyan Bomb:'Similar to the Spirit Bomb, but a small orb of Ki one inch in diameter. It can be enhanced up to 500x Saiyan Bomb, and goes from Saiyan Bomb (Roughly a grenade-sized explosion with more force) to roughly 5000x the force of an atom bomb at 500x Saiyan Bomb. *'''Kaio-ken: '''Up to 400x Kaio-Ken Battles *Leos vs. Goku/Ren- Goku/Ren win *Leos vs. Ren-Victor unrevealed *Leos vs. Goku- Goku wins *Leos vs. Ren 2- Leos wins *Leos/Ren vs. Goku- Leos/Ren win Trivia *Since Leos does not possess Ultima Cells, the USSJ transformation is much less powerful. *Leos is a clone of Goku, explaining his resembelence to Gohan. *The color of Leos's Ki is Orange-white. Image Credit I DO NOT claim ownership over nay of the images I use. Any and all images I use belong to their respective owners. All of my images are found through one of three sources: Official DragonBall, DBZ, and DBGT sources; Google Images, or deviantArt (Or any combination of the three). PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS PAGE IS LACKING SOME INFORMATION! I PLAN TO FILL THIS ONE IN MORE AS THE KIOS SAGA CONTINUES (More info comes up during that story, so please forgive me!) Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Fighter Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Pages added by Supreme Ace